ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur (アーサー Āsā) is the main protagonist in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series, a brave knight that ventures into the depths of the Demon Realm to rescue his beloved Princess Prin Prin, who gets captured by Satan and other demons in each game. His main equipment is a steel Knight Armor, which he loses when damaged, and a Lance that he throws at enemies. Appearances *Ghosts 'n Goblins (1985) *Ghouls 'n Ghosts (1988) *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (1991) *Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons (1996) *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998) character *Makaimura for WonderSwan (1999) *Cannon Spike (2000) character *Namco ✕ Capcom (2005) character *Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (2006) *We Love Golf! (2007) character *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters (series) - As a card. *Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights (2009) *Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II (2010) *Dead Rising 2 (2010) costume *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (2010) - As a cameo appearance in Sōki's ending (from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams). *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds character (2011) *Project X Zone (2012) character *Otoranger (2013) *Zombie Cafe (in 2014 event) *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite character (2017) *Street Fighter V (2018) - Ryu costume crossover Story Ghosts 'n Goblins Story The princess is kidnapped by Satan and Arthur has to fight through the Demon Realm to save her, eventually defeating their leader Astaroth and rescuing the princess. Gameplay Arthur wears steel armor and has five unique weapons to defeat his enemies. He loses his armor with one hit, and the following hit is lethal. The series was well known for its extreme difficulty and each game definitely proves that point. Ghouls 'n Ghosts Story Set three years after Astaroth's defeat, Lucifer becomes the ruler of the Demon Realm and takes away the souls of everyone in the kingdom, including Princess Prin Prin's. It's up to Arthur to save his Princess again, and return the souls back to the people of the kingdom. However, he requires the Psycho Cannon to stand a chance against Lucifer's power. After Lucifer's defeat, everyone's souls returns to their bodies. Gameplay Pretty much the same as the first, with some upgrades. Arthur has a bigger arsenal of weaponry, and the Golden Armor is introduced, which can be worn to make the current weapon more powerful. While wearing the Golden Armor, Arthur can use a charged attack more powerful than the basic weapon. Arthur can also aim upwards, and can aim downwards while jumping. Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Story Knowing that Lucifer would eventually revive, Arthur decides to travel in search of a weapon powerful enough to completely extinguish him. After 4 years and some months, the reconstruction of Arthur's kingdom is complete and everyone celebrates. Hearing about it, Arthur rushes back and has a joyful meeting with the princess. Being reunited for the first time in years, the two strongly hugged each other. Unfortunately, at that time, the princess is suddenly taken away to the Demon Realm. Arthur was surprised, as it was too early for Lucifer's revival, but realizes that someone else must be responsible for it. Taking his lance, Arthur departs alone to the Demon Realm in order to rescue the princess and stop this new menace, the Demon Emperor Samael. Samael can only be defeated by a holy weapon that the princess had, and Arthur must find it before facing him. After obtaining the Goddess' Bracelet, Samael is defeated and the princess rescued. Gameplay Once again, the same gameplay is used, and like the previous game, it has more upgrades. Arthur can obtain a Bronze Armor, which makes his weapons more powerful, and can also obtain the Golden Armor, which makes his weapons even more powerful. Like the game before, he can charge up for a very powerful attack. Arthur loses his ability to aim up and down, but makes up for it by gaining the ability to double jump, a first in the series. Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Story The princess is kidnapped again, this time by Hades, and Arthur must return to the Demon Realm to rescue her. Gameplay The same gameplay returns, with more upgrades. At first, Arthur can only aim up and down like Ghouls 'n Ghosts and dash, but as he advances he gains more abilities, like double jump. New weapons, armors, shields, and magic powers are available for him, three of them enabling him to fly. Makaimura for WonderSwan The princess in kidnapped by Azazel, and Arthur goes to her rescue. Cannon Spike In this game Arthur is a 32 years old king from England that wears a golden robotic armor of 210 cm able to hover, making him an one man army. His main weapon is named Gunlance Excalibur.Cannon Spike official site He is the most powerful playable character, but also the slowest due to the weight of his armor. *Heavy Shot: Arthur Missile *Heavy Attack: Arthur Rush *Special Attack: Arthur Beam Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Arthur is a playable character. Profile :Real Name: Arthur :Occupation: Knight :Abilities: Can rapidly hurl spears, swords, etc. towards his enemies. When wearing gold armor, he gains the ability to use magic. :Weapons: His inventory includes large lances, swords, fire bottles, bombs, boomerang scythes, the Swallow Blade, vine whips, etc. :Profile: The legendary knight who jumped into the demon world all by himself to save the princess who had been kidnapped by Satan. While best known for his dauntless courage in the face of terrifying monsters and life-threatening traps, he also enjoys wearing strawberry-print boxer shorts. Though he looks like an old man, he's really only 28 years old. :First Appearance: Ghosts 'n Goblins (1985) Namco × Capcom Arthur first appears in the end of Chapter 15, where the Soul Edge teleports him from Joilant to Ibis Island. In Chapter 19 he is found by the party and joins them, helping to defeat several villains such as Astaroth, Nebiroth, and Red Arremer Joker. Arthur uses many of his weapons to attack at any range. When attacking from distance, his special has him wearing the Golden Armor to attack with the Thunder, Wind, and Fire Dragon magics. When at close range, his special is a hit from the Psycho Cannon. He has a Multiple Assault with Gil and Ki, where Ki casts Heat Body on the two knights and each proceeds to attack an enemy, and Ki finishes by casting a fire magic on the enemies. After the assault, Arthur's Heat Body is still active, causing his armor to overheat and break. Project X Zone Arthur first appears in Prologue 4 to assist in the battle against Riemsianne, but disappears after the battle when Riemsianne teleports him, Toma and Cyrille to an unknown location. Later, he is found in Chapter 15 captured by Astaroth in the Gain Ground system alongside Lady. After his rescue, Arthur joins the group and helps to defeat several villains, including Astaroth. Arthur is a Solo Unit that accompanies a Pair Unit. When called on, two of his lances come flying in from offscreen, then Arthur himself enters as he hurls a scythe and than an axe. Following that, he fires with a crossbow, throws a blue torch, and then jumps while dropping a red torch onto the enemy. As he sails overhead by double jumping, he throws three daggers down while landing on the other side of the target. After hurling two blades into the enemy's backside, he leaps into his Golden Armor, dons it and unleashes his Thunder Magic attack, which causes his armor to burst apart, sending him flying away from the battle. Other media Hisshō Technique Kan Peki-ban Arthur is the main character from this manga based on Ghosts 'n Goblins. Nekketsu! Famicom Shōnendan Arthur is one of the crossover event from Hauro Saito, one numerous video game characters. Famicom Ryu Arthur makes a brief cameo. Cyber Boy Arthur makes a brief cameo. Worlds Unite Arthur appears in this crossover event from Archie Comics as one of numerous Capcom and Sega characters. Hi Score Girl Arthur makes a breif appearance in the third episode of the anime and manga, "speaking" to the protagonist Haruo through a Ghosts'n Goblins cocktail cabinet. Gallery :See also Arthur's armors and transformations. GnGArthur.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' GKArthur.jpg|''Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights'' CG2ArthurArmor.png|''Capcom Generation 2'' MvC Arthur.png|Marvel vs. Capcom Tatsu_Cap_Soki_Ending.png|Soki's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Sir Arthur MvsC3FTW.PNG|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Arthur.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' A19901e75eae7c5da24273c21f1263b4.png|''UMvC3 Victory Art'' Arthur_DLC_49643_640screen.jpg|Zombie Arthur (UMvC3 DLC Attire) MVCI Arthur.png|Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Arthur Angel.jpg|Fallen Angel Armor/Angelic Armor Costume NxCArthur.png|''Namco × Capcom'' Namco_X_Capcom Arthur CG.png|Namco × Capcom Arthur CG Project_X_Zone_Arthur CG.png|Project X Zone Arthur CG KingArthur.png|''Cannon Spike'' KingArthurConcept.png|''Cannon Spike'' concept art OtorangerArthur.jpg|''Otoranger'' OtorangerArthurB.jpg|''Otoranger'' (Golden Armor) OtorangerArthurC.jpg|''Otoranger'' (Pants) SFxAC Arthur.png|''Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom'' ZombieCafeKnightArthur.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (Knight) ZombieCafeZKnightArthur.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (Zombie Knight) ArchieArthur.png|Worlds Unite sfv ae ryu arthur.jpg|Arthur alternate costume for Ryu in Street Fighter V |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Sprites ]] ]] ]] ]] References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes